Every song has a story to tell
by Podoy
Summary: All different kinds of one shots, based on songs. There are only two now but I plan on writing more. Most will have Ryan in it I think. R&R!
1. Walk Away

"What did you say Ryan

"What did you say Ryan?"

"Seth, just leave it ok, it's nothing"

"No I want to know, come on. We were talking about family and you were saying: "My dad used to…" what comes next?"

"It doesn't matter. That used to be my family. It's in the past. Don't want to think about that any more."

_**You cover your eyes if you can't stand the sight, Walk Away**_

_**You cover your ears so you don't have to hear, Walk Away**_

_**You cover your nightmares yeah put them away, cause if nobody knows then they might go away.**_

_**Walk Away, Walk Away, Walk Away, Without Me.**_

"COME ON, I know almost nothing about old Ryan. Open up a bit dude."

"You don't need to know"

"Yes I do, I'm your so called brother. If there is someone who deserves to know it's me."

"You know all you need to know"

"Ok, so I know your dad used to hit you, your mom was always drunk and brought some bad boyfriends home, Trey used to…"

"It wasn't as bad as it sounds Seth."

_**You cover your lies with stories and smiles, Walk Away**_

_**You're scared what to find so you just run and hide, You Run Away**_

_**If you play with a gun then you will shoot someone**_

_**And you sit in the fire it's your ass getting warm**_

_**Walk Away, Walk Away, Walk Away, Without Me**_

"EXCUSE ME?! Not as bad as it sounds? Are you crazy or something?"

"Not all days were bad"

"No, not the ones with your dad in jail and your mom passes out on the sofa so you had to take care of yourself"

"QUIT IT SETH, just shut the hell up will you!"

_**Why do you yell you can whisper as well, Walk Away**_

_**These teardrops of rain, they're masking your shame, Walk Away**_

_**This midsummer storm you see a midsummer fight**_

_**Put your head in the sand if you can't make it right**_

_**Walk Away, Walk Away, Walk Away, Without Me**_

"OK, I guess I touched a nerve. As long as you know I'm only trying to help you. It's ok to talk about your past dude… I'm going to go, obviously you don't want me here. See ya"

--

**A/N: I listend to this song today and this came into my head. Hope you liked it! The song is from a Dutch band who's called 'Racoon', the song is named 'Walk Away'. **


	2. I still cry

**Ryan remembers Marissa in his dorm room**

_I__'m making flowers out of paper,  
while darkness takes the afternoon.  
I know that they won't last forever,  
but real ones fade away too soon.  
_

Ryan sat in his dorm room, just after class looking outside. It was getting darker, that was expected as it became fall. It meant somber days, rain and cold wind. But what would you expect in New York? He hated it here, should have gone to college with Seth and Summer, close to home. Berkely. But no, he thought if 'I go away it will get better'. Stupid tought. He missed things, felt lonely. Simple things as Sandy waking you up on a Sunday morning. Sure, he did go home. Sometimes. But that was not the same. Looking down to his paper he saw: Flowers. Why had he drawn flowers all over his notes? That was something Marissa would do, Marissa, shit again…

_  
__I still cry, sometimes when I remember you.  
I still cry, sometimes when I hear your name.  
I said goodbye and I know you're allright now,  
but when the leaves start falling down, I still cry..  
_

He just can't help it. Seeing her smile, laugh, giggle. Her beautiful eyes, mouth, nose, hell everything was beautiful. Excactely was. He remembered all the times in the poolhouse, after their first kiss. The time he trew her in the pool, the time she picked their song. Forever Young. Only for her. Not in a good way though. He would get old, maybe forget her. NO. couldn't do that. Never forget her. Never. Always remember how she was, the good days.

_  
__It's just that I recall september.  
It's just that I still hear your song.  
It's just I can't seem to remember,  
forever more those days are gone.  
_

Don't remember the bad days, when she overdosed, when she met Oliver. Remember the good ones, not when she and Alex got together, not when she shot Trey. But what did it all care? He still loved her after that. Couldn't help that either. She was just great. Marissa.

_  
__I still cry, sometimes when I remember you.  
I still cry, sometimes when I hear your name.  
I said goodbye and I know you're allright now,  
but when the leaves start falling down, I still cry..  
_

He was planning on going home tomorrow. Home. He still called it that way, actually here was home but it did not felt like it. The Berkely house also didn't fot the name though. The only place he called home was the poolhouse, but that wasn't there any more. Neither was she. Marissa.

_  
__I still cry, sometimes when I remember you.  
I still cry, sometimes when I hear your name.  
I said goodbye and I know you're allright now,  
but when the leaves start falling down, I still cry..  
But when the leaves start falling down, I still cry....._

**- Song: Ilse de Lange – I still cry -**


End file.
